judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
Jewish Nobel Prize winners
__TOC__ :Every year since 1901 the Nobel Prize has been awarded for achievements in physics, chemistry, physiology or medicine, literature and for peace. The Nobel Prize is an international award administered by the Nobel Foundation in Stockholm, Sweden. In 1968, Sveriges Riksbank established The Sveriges Riksbank Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel, founder of the Nobel Prize. Each prize consists of a medal, personal diploma, and a cash award. :"The Nobel Prizes". Nobelprize.orgNobelprize.org, The Official Website of the Nobel Prize From 1910 to 2010, 840 people have been awarded the Nobel Prize. Depending on how you define who is Jewish and who is a prize winner, you will get different counts of how many of those winners are Jewish. The proportion of Jewish winners is far higher than the proportion in the general population. Literature :1910 - Paul Heyse :1927 - Henri Bergson :1958 - Boris Pasternak :1966 - Shmuel Yosef Agnon :1966 - Nelly Sachs :1976 - Saul Bellow :1978 - Isaac Bashevis Singer :1981 - Elias Canetti :1987 - Joseph Brodsky :1991 - Nadine Gordimer :2001 - Imre Kertesz :2005 - Harold Pinter :2014 - Patrick Modiano :2016 - Bob Dylan Peace :1911 - Alfred Fried :1911 - Tobias Michael Carel Asser :1968 - Rene Cassin :1973 - Henry Kissinger :1978 - Menachem Begin :1986 - Elie Wiesel :1994 - Shimon Peres :1994 - Yitzhak Rabin :1995 - Joseph Rotblat Chemistry :1905 - Adolph Von Baeyer :1906 - Henri Moissan :1910 - Otto Wallach :1915 - Richard Willstaetter :1918 - Fritz Haber :1943 - George Charles de Hevesy :1961 - Melvin Calvin :1962 - Max Ferdinand Perutz :1972 - William Howard Stein :1977 - Ilya Prigogine :1979 - Herbert Charles Brown :1980 - Paul Berg :1980 - Walter Gilbert :1981 - Roald Hoffmann :1982 - Aaron Klug :1985 - Herbert Hauptman :1985 - Jerome Karle :1989 - Sidney Altman :1992 - Rudolph Marcus :1998 - Walter Kohn :2004 - Avram Hershko, Aaron Ciechanover and Irwin Rose :2006 - Roger Kornberg and Martin Chalfie :2009 - Ada Yonath :2011 - Dan Shechtman :2012 - Robert Lefkowitz :2013 - Aeieh Warshel, Michael Levitt and Martin Karplus Economics :1970 - Paul Samuelson :1971 - Simon Kuznets :1972 - Kenneth Arrow :1973 - Wassily Leontief :1975 - Leonid Kantorovich :1976 - Milton Friedman :1978 - Herbert A. Simon :1980 - Lawrence Robert Klein :1985 - Franco Modigliani :1987 - Robert M. Solow :1990 - Harry Markowitz :1990 - Merton Miller :1992 - Gary Becker :1993 - Robert Fogel :1994 - John Harsanyi :1997 - Myron Scholes :2001 - Joseph Stiglitz :2001 - George A. Akerlof :2002 - Daniel Kahneman :2005 - Robert Aumann :2007 - Leonid Hurwicz, Eric Maskin and Roger Myerson :2008 - Paul Krugman :2010 - Peter Diamond :2012 - Alvin E. Roth :2016 - Oliver Hart :2017 - Richard Thaler :2018 - William Nordhaus Medicine :1908 - Elie Metchnikoff and Paul Ehrlich :1914 - Robert Barany :1922 - Otto Meyerhof :1930 - Karl Landsteiner :1931 - Otto Warburg :1936 - Otto Loewi :1944 - Herbert Spencer Gasser :1944 - Joseph Erlanger :1945 - Ernst Boris Chain :1946 - Hermann Joseph Muller :1947 - Gerty Cori* :1950 - Tadeus Reichstein :1952 - Selman Abraham Waksman :1953 - Hans Krebs and Fritz Lipmann :1958 - Joshua Lederberg :1959 - Arthur Kornberg :1964 - Konrad Bloch :1965 - Francois Jacob and Andre Lwoff :1967 - George Wald :1968 - Marshall Nirenberg :1969 - Salvador Luria :1970 - Julius Axelrod and Bernard Katz :1972 - Gerald Maurice Edelman :1975 - David Baltimore and Howard Temin :1976 - Baruch Blumberg :1977 - Rosalyn Sussman Yalow and Andrew V. Schally :1978 - Daniel Nathans :1980 - Baruj Benacerraf :1984 - Cesar Milstein :1985 - Michael Stuart Brown and Joseph Goldstein :1986 - Stanley Cohen and Rita Levi-Montalcini :1988 - Gertrude Elion :1989 - Harold Varmus :1994 - Alfred Gilman and Martin Rodbell :1997 - Stanley B. Prusiner :1998 - Robert Furchgott :2000 - Paul Greengard and Eric Kandel :2002 - H. Robert Horvitz and Sydney Brenner :2006 - Andrew Fine :2011 - Ralph M. Steinman, Bruce A. Beutler and James E. Rothman :2013 - Randy Schekman :2017 - Michael Rosbash Physics :1907 - Albert Abraham Michelson :1908 - Gabriel Lippmann :1921 - Albert Einstein :1922 - Niels Bohr :1925 - James Franck and Gustav Hertz :1943 - Otto Stern :1944 - Isidor Issac Rabi :1945 - Wolfgang Pauli :1952 - Felix Bloch :1954 - Max Born# :1958 - Igor Tamm and Il'ja Mikhailovich Frank :1959 - Emilio Segrè :1960 - Donald A. Glaser :1961 - Robert Hofstadter :1962 - Lev Davidovich Landau :1963 - Eugene Wigner :1965 - Richard Feynman and Julian Schwinger :1967 - Hans Bethe :1969 - Murray Gell-Mann :1971 - Dennis Gabor :1972 - Leon Cooper :1973 - Brian David Josephson :1975 - Benjamin Mottleson :1976 - Burton Richter :1978 - Arno Penzias and Pyotr Kapitsa :1979 - Stephen Weinberg and Sheldon Glashow :1988 - Leon Lederman, Melvin Schwartz and Jack Steinberger :1990 - Jerome Friedman :1992 - Georges Charpak :1995 - Martin Perl and Fredrick Reines :1996 - Douglas D. Osheroff and David M. Lee :1997 - Claude Cohen-Tannoudji :2000 - Zhores I. Alferov :2003 - Vitaly Ginzburg and Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov :2004 - H. David Politzer and David Gross :2005 - Roy Glauber :2011 - Adam Riess and Saul Perlmutter :2012 - Serge Harochel :2013 - François Englert :2016 - J. Michael Kosterlitz :2017 - Rainer Weiss and Barry Barish :2018 - Arthur Ashkin Key **Converted to Catholicism *#Converted to Protestantism References External links * All Nobel Prizes from the official Web site of the Nobel Prize * Jewish Nobel Prize Winners on the Jewish Virtual Library * * reprinted from the Israel High-Tech & Investment Report December 2004 * Jewish Laureates of Nobel Prize by Subject (also sortable by county) from the Israel Science and Technology Homepage (while it's called the "Homepage, there are a whole set of pages on the site) This site does not include the peace prize. Category:Biographies Category:Culture